Power Rangers: Crystal Defenders
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: An evil alien General wants to take over all of Eos. The Astrals foresaw this and charged Cid with creating armor and weapons powered by crystals for a group of young warriors to defend Eos.
1. Chapter 1

All of the guys are still in high school or at a community college and instead of Iris being 5 years younger than Noctis she's only 2. So ages are Iris 14, Noctis and Prompto 16, Ignis 19 and Gladio 20. Basically very little canon and mostly inspired by the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. An evil alien General wants to take over all of Eos in the name of his queen, starting with Insomnia. Fortunately the Astrals saw this coming and commanded Cid to create Magictec armor (that resembles spandex for some reason) and weapons to defend Eos. Now, he must find five young heroes to become . . . Power Rangers Crystal Defenders.

* * *

20 years ago . . .

Cid was working diligently at his garage at Hammerhead. It was a scorcher, but that only meant everyone wanted their cooling systems checked or repaired. He looked up from his work to see Gentiana holding a box.

"'Cuse me, miss, but ain't it a little hot in all those robes?" He had to ask. She smiled.

"Master Mechanic, the Gods bid you to create suits and weapons to defend Eos from an evil in the sky." She opened the box. It had several crystals in different colors. "These will be the power source."

Cid's eyes widened. "We're doing this . . . Again?"

* * *

Present day Insomnia,. . .

Prompto had fallen asleep in the library as Iris diligently gathered her books for her summer assignments. Both of them had barely touched their summer homework and Ignis had been constantly reminding them for the last month that as retainers to the Crown Prince they had a responsibility to set a good example for their classmates and complete their school work both quickly and accurately. Iris scanned the building for Noctis, but he was no where to be seen. Whether Ignis was lecturing him as well was anyone's guess since Noctis had been working on his summer homework a little each day. Then there was his part time job at the camera shop, training with Iris's older brother Gladio, the volunteer work he got dragged into, and his royal duties . . . at least he did get his nap in everyday. Finally Noctis entered the library.

"I thought you guys were going to wait until a week before school started to begin your assignments?" Asked Noctis. He sat down at the table with them. Prompto yawned as he tried to wake up.

"Well, Ignis wouldn't shut up about the homework so . . . Yeah. I hardly know where to start." Answered Prompto.

"Me either. I thought high school was supposed to be fun, but with this much before my first day I will be lucky to survive. " Sighed Iris. "Have you got much left?"

"A little bit. The math was easy, history done in a week, physics and citizenship done, literature and creative writing are more of a working progress." Said Noctis. "Then there's the independent study. I'm still at a loss for what to do mine on."

"Well, you could make a royal decree banning summer homework. Or maybe ask your old man to." Said Prompto. "After all this school work can't be good for your royal responsibilities and you're always tired."

"He has a minster of education that is pushing for year round school, so be grateful he hasn't agreed to that. I am considering asking him for help though. At least I could get some alone time to finish my book report without Ignis worrying about me if I spend the weekend at the Citadel." Sighed Noctis. He opened up a book on writing. " Then there is this creative writing assignment. I think if I pretend to have the flu I might be able to come up with something. I just have bit and pieces that really don't make sense. How about you, Iris?"

"I decided to do a love story about a damsel saved by a prince as a child who becomes a knight to protect him and eventually saves his life from a fire breathing sea monster and then they fall in love and live happily ever after." Chirped Iris. She smiled. Okay so she wasn't a knight yet and hadn't saved him from a monster yet, but that was as close to a confession of love she had gotten to.

"I think I might write mine on the comedic relationship between a blonde teen who loves photography and his best friend who works in a camera shop and best part . . . His buddy controls time!" Laughed Prompto. "You know Ignis might be willing to help or Gladio if you ask."

"They both do too much for me as it is. I did get the weekend off, so maybe a vacation is in order." He hated admitting he was over worked, but he hated showing his weaknesses to his friends. He was going to be king someday; he needed to figure this out on his own. Maybe he could study the kingsglaives and hear their stories for his independent study. They might even inspire his story. Noctis decided he would talk to Ignis about making the arrangements later. It might actually work and then he wouldn't have to worry about homework until school started back.

"Well, looking after you is their job." Laughed Iris. Gladio snuck up from behind her and gave her a bear hug.

"Yeah, but thankfully Noct isn't too adventurous. So, Iggy wants a status update on your assignments." Laughed Gladio.

"Math is done, working on my creative writing assignment now." Said Iris. She smiled.

"Well, citizenship is done and history. Creative writing . . . I have an idea. And I was on my book report until a minute ago." Said Prompto.

"You finished?" Asked Noctis, a bit unnerved.

"No, I fell asleep on my book." Joked Prompto. Everyone laughed.

"Only the book report, creative writing and independent study left. I'm almost done reading the book." Said Noctis.

"Ignis will be glad to hear that, but how far are you on your independent study and creative writing?" Asked Gladio.

"Haven't got beyond the topic for the independent study."

"And haven't any clue on the creative writing, right?" Said Gladio. He put his hand on Noctis's shoulder as the prince let out a defeated sigh. "Hey, don't sweat it. At least you have an idea for you independent study. I used to wait until three days before school started before starting any of my assignments. I usually didn't finish until after homeroom."

"So, what's Ignis up to? He normally does the whole check up on the prince and company thing himself." Asked Prompto.

"He's busy at the Citadel. One of the king's old friends is visiting and as Noct's advisor and personal steward, he needed to be present for some reason. I think the king said something about not wanting his son to meet this 'friend'. Wonder why." Answered Gladio.

"Yeah, I didn't think Dad had any shady associates. A Nif trying to make trouble? " Replied Noctis.

"Doubt it. More likely someone trying to exploit the king." Answered Gladio. "Could be anything from a rumor to some kinda conspiracy. Maybe an illegitimate heir coming out of the wood work or an old flame back for more."

"I thought the king only had the one son." Said Prompto.

"Well, yeah Noctis is the only child of King Regis and his late wife. The king does keep secrets though." Clafied Iris. She looked down at her books. "He has been a widower a long time. With Noctis moved out he might be lonely."

"I have faith in him. If no one else does, I do." Said Noctis. "Dad wouldn't let anyone into his life, our lives without knowing for sure that they wouldn't hurt us."

* * *

At the Citadel in the throne room, Cid stood before his old friend the King. Clarus, Cor and Ignis stood by Regis as Cid revealed his project.

"So, about 20 years ago the Messenger Gentiana payed me a visit and told me to create armor and weapons powered by crystals to defend Eos." Explained Cid. He pulled up the blue prints. " since then, I worked on these things. Now I just need five warriors to suit up if we get attacked from outer space."

"The Astrals told you to make Power Rangers suits. What enemy would require such a thing?" Asked the king. He was troubled. Could such an enemy really be out There?

"No clue. Said to have'em ready by mid summer. So, ya got anyone willing to try on the suits? I know you're a bit too old to get back in the game, but your boy . . . " Started Cid.

"Is only 16 and is to be kept safe. Noctis gladly helps anyone in need. If anything were to happen to him . . ." Interrupted Regis. He paused and looked back at Cid." If you're asking permission to find rangers, you have my blessing, but keep my son out of it! I nearly lost him once. I don't want to needlessly put him in danger."

"Alright, but, Reggie, I remember a young prince about 30 years ago that said it was the duty of a king and prince to protect his people. I know what you went thru, but the prince won't be a kid forever." And with that, Cid left with everyone else in shock.

* * *

In space, a giant ship hovers above Eos. From a metal pod, steam released and cyborgs daemon like man emerged with long white hair. He yawned as he looked toward the planet below thru a monitor.

A small robot pranced into the room. "General Zephyr, we have arrived at Eos."

"So that is the new planet to be added to the Yoshi Empire." He said. The monitor flipped between different scenes on the planet. The first was of the Glaciation, life near the train tracks. Next was Altissia and it's walls of water. Then the meteor at Duscue with Titan. Finally, the Citadel with the king watching Cid leave. "Sparx, who is this man who dares look over Empress Koi's new planet?"

"One moment. . . " The little robot plugged into the computer and hacked into computer systems on Eos. "King Regis of Lucis. It seems he has a son he is very protective of." He pulled up a picture of Noctis.

"Well, King Regis, your city will be the first to see the might of General Zephyr." Laughed the general. "Your little prince will be the first to bow before Empress Koi. Sparx, send a Daemon to capture the prince at once."

"Yes, sir. I know just the guy." Sparx pulled a lever and a tube with red glowing eyes rose from the floor.

* * *

Ignis dashed after Cid in secret. The mechanic turned toward the young man.

"So, you want to know about the suits?" Said Cid.

"I want know what we are up against that the Astrals would have us be ready." Answered Ignis.

Cid handed him a strange belt buckle with a blue Crystal coin in the center. " You'll know 'em when you see 'em. You should be ready for anything."

* * *

Author's ending survey: how do you guys like it so Far? Was this chapter too long? Should I continue with this Story? Does it need actual rangers to be considered a cross over?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the afternoon and Gladio met up with Ignis at the old training room at the Citadel to give ,his report. They spared as they spoke.

"Iris and Prompto are behind. At least Noct only has afew assignments left; too bad they are the largest. " Sighed Ignis. He adjusted his glasses. The Crystal belt buckle hidden in his pocket. Being Noct's advisor and personal assistant was one thing, but being tasked to defend Eos was another altogether.

"Yeah, but really Noct already has a future set in stone. Iris will probably end up a Crownsguard and Regis will invite Prompto to join them if our prince asks." Argued Gladio. "Be easy on 'em, Iggy. High school is crazy enough and there are plenty of people already breathing down their necks, especially Noct."

"True, but . . . Even if they become Crownsguard, Prompto and Iris will have responsibilities and missions that can't be procrastinated. Not to mention that as king his highness will have projects and matters that will vary in time. He can't just save the worse for last." Corrected Ignis.

"Well, I wouldn't say he has. Seemed like he was kinda excited about his independent study. Wouldn't tell me what it was though, except that he needed you to make arrangements to stay at the Citadel over the weekend. " Added Gladio.

"Really? It might be for the best if . . . " Ignis stopped.

"What?" Asked Gladio. He over powered Ignis.

"Nothing."

"Ignis, if something is going down and Noct could be in danger, I need to know. I am his bodyguard. Now, tell me what is going on?" Asked Gladio as he helped Ignis to his feet.

"Alright. Today, someone told us that we maybe facing an enemy not of our world." Ignis admitted. He knew it sounded crazy and it was clear from the look on Gladio's face he wasn't sure he knew what to think.

"Okay, you may have to explain this one. If it was anyone else, I think I would try to get them to the hospital like yesterday." Said Gladio. He put his hand on his friend's should. "Are you sure you don't need bed rest?"

"The King's old friend, Cid was the one who requested the meeting with his majesty this morning. " Started Ignis. "The Astrals told him of an enemy from the skies and gave him crystals to power suits and weapons to ward off the evil."

" Let me guess. The king didn't believe him." Replied Gladio.

"He was open to listen, until Cid suggested that Noct be give a morpher." Explained Ignis. He finally pulled out the one Cid had given him hours before as he had explained in more detail. "After that, King Regis closed negotiations. He said Cid could find Rangers, but Noctis is to be protected at all costs and under no circumstances is he to become a ranger."

"Like he has time. Everything he does in one day, there's no way. I mean I don't think these aliens will call ahead or set up an appointment for a battle." Said Gladio.

"Well, it's Noct. He would do almost anything to help others. If anyone can pencil that in, he will try." Argued Ignis.

"So, if you are the blue one, who are the others?" Asked Gladio. Truth was he was a little bit annoyed Ignis had been choosen over him.

"No idea, but at this point the other four haven't been choosen yet."

* * *

General Zephyr watched as the monster emerged from its holding tank. She wore a metal mask on the bottom half of her face. Her skin was a pale purple color that was almost white in places. Her hair was long tentacle locks in varying shades of blue. Her dress was blood red and tattered at the hem and her black and gold armor was cracked and dented. She had a black whip at her hip and long claw like nails.

"Awe, Lady Zora, still as ugly as ever I see." Said the General. Sparx hid as the monster growled.

"Zephyr, do you have a victim for me or not?" She hissed. She glared at him.

"I have one I need you to capture alive. Prince Noctis of Lucis. His kingly father will do anything to protect his precious son, even surrender their planet." Answered Zephyr. Sparx cautiously handed her a photo and ran behind the general when she snatched it. Her eyes grinned as the stared at Noctis's picture. "Of course after he gives us Eos, we don't exactly have to give the boy back. "

Zora laughed behind her mask.

* * *

Noctis was walking with Iris and Prompto near the park. It was a nice to just walk around the city like a normal person. Prompto pointed out a some thing about the lake. Iris kept her eyes on Noct instead of where she was going and ran into a lady in a yellow mechanic uniform.

" I'm so sorry." Said Iris as she helped the woman up.

"No problem, sugar cube. Hey, you're purdy strong." Said the lady. She handed Iris two crystal belt buckles. "If you see any kinda monster tearin' up the city, use the pink one to knock'em back into the atmosphere. I gave ya a red one for your boyfriend."

"Uh . . . Thanks." Answered Iris. "Who are you by the way?"

"Just call me Cindy." Replied the mechanic as she walked off.

"I still say there's something in the lake! I know I saw red eyes!" Screamed Prompto. He was mad. His arms crossed against his chest.

"It was probably a fish or something." Argued Noctis.

"Dude, have you ever caught a fish with glowing red eyes?" Yelled Prompto.

"No, but I have been hearing about monster mutations on the news alot. Are you sure they were even eyes? They could've been scales or trash." Noctis rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Let me call Ignis. He should have a logical explanation."

The prince took out his phone. "Hey, Ignis. Do you know anything about a daemon fish in the park?"

"What?" Ignis Answered.

"Prompto thinks he saw glowing red eyes in the lake." Explained Noctis.

"Okay. I will inform the . . . Crownsguard. You should go back to your apartment and work on your homework. Gladio informed me you've yet to even start your creative writing and independent study." Replied Ignis.

"Alright. Will do, but when you find out about the lake." Ordered Noctis.

"As you wish, your highness. Good day."

"Well, guess we go back to my place and wait. Come on, guys." Said Noctis.

"Hey, Noct." Said Iris. She slipped the pink buckle in her pocket.

" Yeah, Iris." Answered Noctis. Tired as he looked, his blue eyes focused on her and she hid her blush.

"I have a gift for you." She handed him the red belt buckle. He took it and smiled.

"This is really cool. Thanks, Iris." She hugged him and then attached herself to his left arm just tight enough to cut off circulation. She held his arm like that all the way to his apartment with Prompto snickering behind them.

* * *

Ignis had been only a block away from the park. He had no intention of informing the Crownsguard until he knew it safe, but first he had to meet with Cid for some sort of gear he was promised. Gladio followed in the shadows.

"A daemon fish?" Yelled Cid. Then he laughed. "Good to know Reggie's boy has friends with an eye for details. Probably just a fish or pie email of junk, but this tiny computer with scan and analyze the lake for anything off."

Cid's handed Ignis what looked like a blue cased cell phone. He noticed Gladio watching from around a corner.

"Thank you, Master Cid." Said Ignis. "I hope the prince's friend is wrong, but until these creatures attack I can't be too careful."

"Well, it is the job of the smart reliable one to keep'em on their toes." Joked Cid. " Cindy already told me she found two more. Just green and yellow left . . . On second thought forget about yellow. I still haven't been able to get it to work right. Course your buddy is welcome to green."

"Huh?" Said Gladio. He came out from hiding.

"Gladio, this isn't some game like when we were children." Scolded Ignis. " Our entire planet is at stake."

"Yeah, which is why you need muscle. Besides, I am pretty sure rule one of taking over the world is capture the leaders. Noct may just be a prince, but he could be a pawn." Argued Gladio. "So, we're investigating an underwater fish daemon. My old man will never believe this."

"Oh, and ya'll can't tell your folks or any one about this. Call it tradition, but it should protect the people close to you." Said Cid.

"True. Noct would do everything in his power to help us, including putting himself in danger." Agreed Ignis. " Now, let's see to the lake."

* * *

The three high schoolers were busy working on their assignments at the prince's apartment. Finally Prompto spoke up.

" Well, . . . By a miracle of the Gods, my math homework is done until school starts." He dramaticallyclosed the book and got up. "So, Noct, you got any soda?"

"Just regular. If you want, I could order a couple of pizzas or . . . " Started Noctis.

"One veggie pizza deluxe would be great!" Finished Prompto. Iris laughed as Noct's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Noctis. How can I help you?" He answered. "No problem, Jared. Talcott's daycare is just a couple blocks away . . . I'll have him at the Citadel in no time. Bye."

The prince got up and grabbed his bag. "I have to take Talcott to his grandfather. I'll be back in a little while."

"Hold On! Let's go together. We've beenever working on school work all day with only one break." Said Iris. "I need to stretch my legs anyway. If I'mgoing to be a kickbutt Crownsguard I need to stay ready for action at a moment'starting notice. We can get the pizza on the way back."

"Alright! Mission: Talcott to the Citadel is a go." Yelled Prompto.

"Can't argue with that entuizastium. " Laughed Noctis. Iris sighed. So much for alone time with Noct. As the left, they didn't realize they were being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zora followed in the shadows as the prince and his two companions (maybe one looking as if she wanted to be more) left the building. She was a ninja master on her home world, left immortal after her beloved husband was . . . No. Now was not the time for old wounds to be reopened and left to fester again. This prince was a pawn to gain Zephyr's respect and prove herself useful to the Queen. She watche'd as they picked up a small boy from daycare.

"Prince Noctis!" Screamed Talcott. He gave the prince a hug as the teen picked him up.

"Prince, student, volunteer, sales clerk, photo technician, warrior in training , baby sitter, . . . Dude, you wear alot of hats." Said Prompto.

"Really? Never really noticed." Said Noctis. "Though that would explain the weight on my shoulders."

"You know we're always here to help when you need it." Reminded Iris. They continued to the Citadel.

"Me Too! I might be small now, but someday I will be your loyal steward and Crownsguard!" Declared Talcott.

"Ignis better watch out." Whispered Prompto. Iris giggled.

* * *

Gladio and Ignis were at the lake. Ignis was analyzing the water sample while Gladio used the scanner.

"Nothing out of the ordinary on the scanner. Ya got anything?" Asked Gladio.

"Elevated levels of trash in the lake." Answered Ignis. He pulled a red metallic candy wrapper from the water. "If there was anything here, it appears to have left."

"I think we need to let the king know about this lake though. Alot of kids play here and it needs a clean up." Said Gladio.

"Already taken care of. The city manager has arranged for a group of volunteers to clean the park once every two weeks. The next one is scheduled for next Thursday. Prince Noctis is in that group." Replied Ignis.

"Great! At this rate who needs aliens tring to take over Eos; our prince will just be cleaning a lake and get dragged in by a water daemon if they exsist." Sighed Gladio.

"Well, you could join the group. The city manager is always taking volunteers." Suggested Ignis.

"Why not? Wait, Thursday I have my weekly Crownsguard defense class." Sighed Gladio.

"I understand. The stewards polish all the silver every Thursday and then take turns in cooking for all. This week is my turn."

Gladio sighed. "Man, why does it feel like we're looking for excuses to stay away from Noct."

"More like fix something we didn't cause. His highness has no problem helping though. I'm certain there are other community service projects we can assist in, but right now . . . " Ignis stopped as the scanner picked up something. Although bunch of cyborg daemons appeared. "I think these might be the creatures Master Cid warned us about."

"Well, let's see what these suits can do. Crystal Defender Green!" Yelled Gladio as his green uniform formed around him.

"Crystal Defender Blue!" Yelled Ignis and his blue uniform formed around him. He took a moment to notice the change. "Not bad, but why are they spandex?"

"We can ask Old Cid later. Fight now!" Gladio called on a giant shield and plowed thru the monsters. Ignis summoned daggers and quickly finished off the ones that evaded Gladio. "Well, that was easy. Hey, we should let Noct get a morpher just for kicks. He wouldn't even have to use it; we can just take care of 'em before he even knows."

"The king wouldn't be happy and you know these were just scouts at best. We need to find our other team mates and protect his highness at all costs." Lectured Ignis. "I had him return to his apartment. He should still be there. We need to check on him."

"So, do we go as Crownsguard or rangers?" Asked Gladio. "By the way, do you have any idea how to deactivate these suits?"

"I guess another visit to Cid is in order. Maybe we should just pop in to check on the prince."

"Nah, there isn't much trouble he can get in at home."

* * *

Noctis and this other friends finally arrived at the Citadel with little Talcott in tow. Jarrod was there to greet them.

"Thank you, you majesty. I'm not as young as I once was and with the summer festival coming up I have been working later and later it seems." Said the elderly steward.

" No trouble at all. We're lucky to have both of you in our service. It's the least we can do." Replied Noctis. Talcott took his grandfather's hand as they went to the servents quarters. "Okay guys, let's . . . Prompto?"

"He was just here a minute ago. He couldn't have gone far, especially here." Said Iris. "Maybe one of the Crownsguard thought he was an intruder and threw him out?"

"Or threw him in the dungeon. " Said the prince.

"The Citadel has a dungeon? "Asked Iris.

"Yeah, . . . It really hasn't been used much since . . . " Started Noctis. Prompto returned looking like he was on Cloud nine.

"Remind me to get a job so I can buy a car. I just met the hottest mechanic in Lucis. She even gave me a gift." Interrupted Prompto. He padded his pocket. "There was a deep connection. The stars want us to be together, but first I need some wheels."

Iris and Noctis tried not to laugh. "Okay, I'll put in a good word for you at the camera shop, but if you want you can borrow mine."

"Wait, when did you get a car?" Asked Iris. They had been walking everywhere.

" Well, I don't have one yet, but your dad kinda let it slip that the king has been researching cars and flat out asked me which ones I was looking at. Then he flat out told me dad is getting me one for my birthday." Sighed Noctis. "Sometimes I think he spoils me too much."

"At least he makes up for when he can't be there. You should enjoy having a guilt ridden parent who tries to buy you affection rather than two who just shows up once every few to remind you they exist or that they're still alive." Sighed Prompto. "You guys are so lucky."

"I know, but really the moments when he's not the king of Lucis, when he's just dad I think those moments are way cooler and valuable than anything you can touch. He has an entire kingdom to run; even then I know he worries about me." Lectured Noctis. " He has nothing to feel guilty about as far as being a good father is concerned. "

"Yeah, and we Amicitia are born and raised to be the king's loyal Shields. Gladio and I train everyday to honest our fighting skills should we be called into action, but dad makes it fun and mom makes sure he doesn't work us too hard." Agreed Iris. "Arguably you have the most freedom out of the three of us."

"Yeah, maybe, but sometimes . . . Having someone there to tell you good job or . . . Getting on to you about your grades or . . . I don't know just be there . . . As it is I see more of your parents then I do my own. I might as well just start calling the king uncle Reggie and your parents Uncle Clarus and Aunt Rosie." Sighed Prompto. They were beyond the gates of the Citadel. "Think if I asked Cor would adopt me?"

Iris giggled. Noct smiled and said," Not sure he would be up for the teen drama, but you would actually see him everyday. I will warn you that he practically lives on cup noodles. He can't cook and pays to have his apartment cleaned every few months."

"Sold! One workaholic dad that can't cook or clean, but home at least once a day sounds perfect. I can even help him find a girlfriend to be my new Mom! Yeah!" Said Prompto. Iris hid her giggles and Noctis rolled his eyes. Then he noticed a pile of red fabric in the middle of the dessereted street.

"Um . . . Guys?" Said Noctis. He walked a step ahead of his friends and held them back with his arms. Prompto and Iris gasped as the red fabric began to morph into the form of a woman.

"Help me." Whispered a frail voice. Noctis started toward her, but Iris grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. The voice begged. "Please. Will no one help me?"

Noctis ignored Iris's protests and Prompto watched as the prince cautiously approached the woman.

"Tell me how I can help you." Noct asked. He reached out his hand to help her up. Zora grabbed it pulled the prince toward her.

" All I need is right here. Too bad your father raised a naive young prince!" Shrieked Zora. She twisted her armshoulders around him and disappeared inot a cloud of red smoke.

"Noct! Oh no!" Yelled Iris. She raced into the smoke where Noctis had been pulled down, but he was gone with the woman.

"NOCT!" Screamed Prompto.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto and Iris frantically searched for Noctis as the red smoke faded around where the prince had been lured into helping a daemon that had taken the form of a woman. There was no trace of either of them.

"I can't believe they vanished into thin air like that!" Said a defeated Iris. She sat on the ground and punched the side walk.

"We have to go back to the Citadel and talk to Cindy. That thing she gave me is supposed to help me save the world, so odds are it can save Noct too, if we can find him." Said Prompto.

"Wait, Cindy was the woman who gave me those belt buckles. I gave Noct the red One! We might be able to use it to find him!" Cried Iris. Finally a ray of hope.

Prompto pumped his fist in the air and said. "Operation: save Noct is a Go! We will find him and make . . . Who ever that creepy lady was pay!"

Iris nodded and they sprinted back to the Citadel.

* * *

Ignis and Gladio after debating on whether they should find out how to deactivate their suits or check on the prince choose the latter since Ignis wanted to see if Noct was really working on his book report.

"I'm sure he is busy compiling his notes into something that resembles a report, Iggy." Laughed Gladio. He just wanted to scare the prince, or even better make him believe he was seeing things due to being overworked. "He'll take one look at us and hide in the closet and call the Crownsguard."

"Well, hopefully once we state that we are concerned for his safety, we can talk him into returning to the Citadel until this alien crisis is over." Said Ignis.

"Better chance of him calling the Crownsguard and them deciding he needs bed rest. Know his old man will be worried if he claims that two aliens showed up at his door claiming to be his bodyguards." Laughed Gladio. "Hey, he might actually put the prince on bed rest and get rid of summer homework for everyone in Lucis. Man, almost wish this happened years ago."

Ignis glared thru his visor and knocked on the prince's door. There was no answer. Ignis reached for his key before realizing it was in his normal attire.

"Let's get to Cid. Then we'll come back. Bet his highness is taking his royal nap." Said Gladio, but he half didn't buy his own plan.

* * *

Noctis awoke chained to the floor in an abandoned factory Zora had turned to her personal base. Only afew years ago, it was Insomnia's premiere toy factory and Noctis even remembered going on a field trip there as a kid ten years although he could not remember why it had been shut down. He looked around. Half robotic daemons swarmed the factory and hissed at the cage around him.

"Don't worry, little prince. If what they say is true, your father will hand over this entire world as long as you are unharmed." Said Zora. Noctis turned toward her. She reached in with her long claw like fingers, tilting his chin up just enough to look her prisoner in the eye.

"Good luck. Any Royal with half a heart knows that the needs of the people out way their own. " Noctis said defiantly.

"Is that so? Well knowledge is one thing, what he actually does may not be best for his people. I can't imagine how worried he will be when he learns his son is in the hands of the enemy. Your planet maybe a small price to pay for having you kept alive. " Laughed Zora. "In fact keeping you alive and unharmed doesn't mean that you will necessary be released into your father's care. You might want to get used to your surroundings; this will be your home for some time. If you're a good little boy, I might make things more comfortable for you."

With that she left. Noctis scanned the room with his eyes. There had to be away out. He had to think. His mind fell back on Iris's gift. Nothing seemed special about other than the red color (which admitted was lacking in his wardrobe, but with 90% of it being black he could match it and if he got out of here he could figure out how to squeeze in a shopping trip ). Somehow he knew it would get him out.

* * *

Prompto and Iris returned to the Citadel to find Cindy. She met them in the garage.

"Glad you two found each other." She said.

" Cindy, we need to activate our belt Buckles! A friend of ours was kidnapped by one of the Monsters! He has the red one." Said Iris.

" Then tracking him should be easy." Answered Cindy. She handed Prompto a mini computer. " Use the tracking app and select red to find his coordinates. To activate your powers say Crystal Defenders and your color. To go back to normal say power down. The computer will send messages thru the visor in your helmets. I don't know what they want with your friend, but it can't be anything good. "

"Thanks , Cindy." Said Prompto. "Just hope Noct is okay."

The two ran off before Cindy could say " As if Prince Noctis? Oh well, the Astrals said it was fate. Paw Paw can't get in too much trouble."

Prompto and Iris activated their belt buckles and transformed. The mini computer disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Asked Iris.

"I think it integrated with my suit. Let me see . . . Find Red." Answered Prompto. Both their visors pulled up a map of the city then focused in on the factory. " That's cool. I wonder what else it can do!"

"Let's save Noct first. Then we can talk with Cindy more about it." Reminded Iris. They dashed to the factory.

* * *

GGladio and Ignis suddenly got a map of a factory appear on the visors few blocks from Cid's place.

" What the . . .?" Started Gladio.

"It's the abandoned factory. It's near by. Maybe the daemons are using it as a base." Said Ignis.

"Let's take a look. I'm sure Noct can stay out of trouble a little longer. " Gladio tapped the side of his visor and the coordinates pulled up. " wonder what activated it."

"More questions for Master Cid." Answered Ignis. "This is very impressive. Imagine if he could outfit the Crownsguard and Kings Glaive with this."

"Yeah. The Nifs would be begging for mercy. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Gentiana appeared before Noctis. He bowed the best he spoke to her." Please, I have to get out of here. Can you tell me what to do?"

"Close your eyes. Use the power of the red Crystal and transform. The words will come. Trust its power and your heart. The fate of Eos rests in your hands."

He did as instructed. " Crystal Defender Red!"

The chains snapped. Gentiana nodded with approval.

" Thank you. " Said Noctis.

" I didn't do anything, but tell you what you needed to hear. The ability to use the Crystal is within you and the power to wield it is in your heart. As long as it remains pure, it will serve you well. Take care, young prince. "

She vanished. He tried to summon his engine blade, but a red version appeared. Noctis wasted no time in cutting the cage open and dispatched the daemons.

Outside, the two pairs met outside the factory.

" We have to Hurry!" Ordered Iris.

" Who are?" Asked Ignis. " My understanding was yellow was still in development. "

"Well, apparently it was fixed. Right now Prince Noctis is in grave danger. A space daemon lady captured him!"

" What? " Replied Gladio. Ignis gasped. There was no way Pink and Yellow knew the gravity of the situation.

Suddenly Noctis still in his red ranger uniform broke out of the building. Daemons surrounded him. The others joined in.

"Prince Noctis? " Asked Gladio. He summoned a shield and plowed thru several.

"He's safe. I managed to free him. He should either be at his apartment or the Citadel by now." Answered Noctis. He didn't want to give away his identity yet.

Zephyr sent down another monster. It looked like a small humanold behemoth.

" Ugly monster straight ahead." Said Prompto.

"Let's teach him a lesson! " Added Iris. The creature started at them, but instinct kicked in and the five joined in a link attack that defeated the monster.

"Thank you for your help. Now if you'll excuse me, my summer homework won't do itself." Said Noctis and he ran off. Pink and Yellow followed.

" We need to get to Cid and . . . Update him on the situation. " Said Ignis. He and Gladio ran back to Cid's.

* * *

Back on the ship, General Zephyr growled. "Really? Why can'tthis be easy? Make it grow!"

Sparx looked at him and said, " I am still uploading that program to the ship. The program should be ready for install in 29 hours 38 minutes and 42 seconds."

"So hard to find good help. Rest assured King Regis, your planet will be long to Empress Koi."

* * *

Noctis, Iris and Prompto returned to Noctis's apartment. Prompto ordered pizza before singing, " Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers Crystal Defenders!"

"I think there's a rule about telling people who we are." Said Iris. " I wonder who the other two are though."

"No clue, but did Cindy mention other rangers?" Asked Noctis.

" No, but we know they are out there. We make a pretty good team too!" Answered Prompto.

" I definitely felt a connection, but I can't place their voices. So familiar and yet . . ." Started Noctis. As if on cue Gladio and Ignis came in with food.

" Crownsguard Pizza Delivery! " Yelled Gladio.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Said Prompto.

"How goes the homework?" Asked Ignis. He looked specifically at the prince.

" Just putting working on the rough draft of my book report." Said Noctis.

" Nothing weird happened? " Asked Gladio.

" Unless you count the strange daemons on the news, no." Answered Iris.

" No attempts on the prince? " Asked Ignis.

"No, he has been with us almost all day. Even when he walked Talcott to his grandfather. Why? " Replied Prompto.

"Told ya they got it wrong. Some idiot claimed to have captured Noct, but let him escape." Explained Gladio.

"Well, anyone can make a mistake. So, did you see the News report on the Power Rangers?" Asked Noctis.


End file.
